l'âme soeur existerait-elle réellement?
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Okita veut avoir des chocolats, il évite une fille qui le colle, Harada, la St Valentin ne l'intéresse pas comme Hijikata, Saito fait lui même sa déclaration, Chizuru veut se réconcilier avec Heisuke, Shiranui ne demande qu'a ce que tout cesse, Kazama lui profite pour faire les quatre-cents coups. Cette série d'évènements cacheront des moments difficiles pour chacun et finalement..


**Voilà j'ai tout réécris! je suis désoler s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Sauf Aurore qui es une personnage appartenant a une amie!  
Sur ce bonne lecture pour ce One Shot!**

Un beau jour d'hiver, plus précisément en Février et encore plus précis le 13, un mercredi, le lycée Hakuouki était dans tout ses états, évidemment, la fête était au rendez-vous dans très peu de temps, plus proche que ce que l'on peut croire, effectivement, aujourd'hui 13 février était la veille de la St Valentin, plus communément, la fête des amoureux! Pendant que les filles préparaient un cadeau spécial pour l'élu de leurs coeur, une jeune fille elle, n'aimait tout simplement qu'un seul garçon et savait déjà quoi lui offrir. Ce garçon qu'elle adorait tant se tenait debout devant elle, elle le fixait un long moment comme tout les jours, il se tenait devant cette vitrine de boulangerie contenant tant de gâteaux, de friandise, ce jeune adolescent étant tellement gourmand. Ce jeune homme châtain aux yeux d'une couleur émeraude, souriait toujours en voyant ce qu'il aimait tant manger. Cette jeune fille elle l'aimait tant, et elle voulait lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle allait pouvoir pour cette fois être avec lui, car pour la St Valentin, il valait mieux être avec celui que l'on aime. Elle ne désirait que lui, Okita Souji. Pour elle le plus beau de tout le lycée, il n'était pas non plus exemplaire niveau conduite, mais adroit, beau, souriant, amusant, il avait tout pour plaire. Cette année elle était réellement prête a tout pour plaire a son tour a l'élu de son coeur. Elle allait d'abord lui offrir ce qu'il aimait tant, et ensuite lui ferait sa déclaration. Cette fois, elle ne sera pas seule ce jour des amoureux. Okita lui de son côté préféra reluquer les friandises plutôt que de penser a cette fête, enfin du moins, ce qui l'intéressait dedans c'était qu'on allait lui offrir du chocolat, tout les ans il en avait le droit. Il allait donc attendre tranquillement qu'on lui en offre comme toujours. Mais il pensait tout de même lui aussi a quelqu'un. Et il comptait bien lui faire part de ce qu'il ressent. Mais avant, il vaut mieux en parler a quelqu'un de plus expérimenter en amour, et bien sûr, c'était sur le Principal du lycée auquel il pensait pour ses questions. Et comme l'envie d'aller en cours ne lui venait pas, il allait attendre que la sonnerie appel les élèves pour se rendre au bureau de son chère principal.

Du côté de la salle des professeurs, Harada Sanosuke, le prof de Mathématiques était en train de siroter tranquillement son café quotidien avec son ami d'enfance le professeur de Sport, Nagakura Shinpachi. Ils parlaient comme d'habitude la St Valentin du lendemain ne les dérangeait presque pas, finalement, s'ils n'avaient personnes c'était pas bien grave, ils allaient attendre l'année prochaine, et puis ils étaient encore jeune. En revanche un moment de fixation s'installait entre eux, ils s'étaient mis a se poser des questions, le professeur de littérature a eu beaucoup de fille a ses pieds, et s'il n'était pas seul en ce moment? Et s'il se contentait de regarder tout le monde et lui ce soir irait chercher le cadeau pour sa copine? Sa ne fait plus aucun doute, il doit avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie! Il fallait absolument savoir, la curiosité leur était monter d'un cran bien imposant. Mais ils allaient se faire discret. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il leur arriverait? Il ne voulaient pas non plus mourir aujourd'hui. Ce serait bien bête comme mort certaine. Alors ils élaborèrent un plan de surveillance! Mais regardez le, il a l'aire si paisible devant le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce professeur cachait bien son jeu, tout le matins et le soir, il était la, a regarder tout le monde par la fenêtre. Mais peut-être que sa petite amie était parmi eux? Parmi les élèves? Alors il a raison de le cacher si c'est le cas, un professeur et un élève, c'était de la pure folie! Enfin, cela ne restait qu'une hypothèse, mais c'était possible. Ils regardèrent encore un moment le brun aux yeux améthyste et le temps commençait a se faire long. Ils attendaient tous la sonnerie du début des cours.

Dans la cour de récréation, c'était un peu la panique. Surtout pour une jeune fille à l'aire si innocent, elle venait tout juste de faire une grosse bêtise... La veille de la St Valentin, le 13 Février de cette année, elle avait envoyer son copain sur les roses... Elle lui avait manquer de respect, elle lui a dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas... Des choses horrible sans doute a entendre quand c'est notre petite amie qui nous les dit! Et après sa? Elle était partit d'un aire furieux, alors que c'était peut-être un malentendu... Elle réfléchissait a n'importe qu'elle moyens... Bien sûr elle avait lu des "je t'aime mon ange" dans sa boîte de réception dans le portable de son chère petit ami, mais et si c'était juste sa mère qui lui envoyait sa? Ou une cousine? Elle commençait vraiment a regretter, et préféra aller le voir a la fin des cours, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait alors elle préféra tout de même un petit peu de temps avant d'aller le retrouver et demander des excuses et surtout des explications. Mais cette fois ci, elle se jura de ne pas s'énerver, elle le regrette déjà bien assez!

De son côté, le jeune garçon qui venait de se prendre un bon coup dans la figure par sa petite amie restait sans voix, il rêvait? il venait de se faire tirer les bretelles par cette jeune fille si douce d'ordinaire, il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'avait-il fait de mal? Pourquoi elle lui en voulait a ce point? Le jeune châtain aux yeux bleu claire chercha dans le creux de sa mémoire, qu'avait-il bien pu faire? Elle était en colère contre lui, sa il en était certain, mais le pourquoi restait un mystère. Il espéra juste qu'avant la fin de la journée tout se passerais bien et qu'il sera pardonné. Enfin la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école, les professeurs et les élèves se préparèrent pour les cours. Pendant le Cours de Mathématique du Professeur Harada, Okita lui n'écouta pas vraiment son professeur parler et ensuite l'appeler, il était comme perdu dans le vide. Harada en ayant marre d'essayer de raisonner son élève tape un grand coup sur la table ce qui fit sursauter en beauter Okita.

-Souji Okita, vous êtes bien gentil mais pas respectueux du tout a ce que je remarque, depuis le début du cours vous semblez plutôt concentrer sur la fenêtre que moi, je sais que la fenêtre est plate, et si vous aimez tant les choses plate, je vous recommande vivement de fixer le tableau. Lui fît remarquer le professeur.  
-Ah? Euh... Oui Monsieur... Lui répondit le châtain se remettant de ses émotions.  
-Prenez donc exemple sur Hajime Saito, lui au moins m'écoute! Repris le roux  
-Ouais! Et il prend aussi note quand vous disputez Okita-san! Fît remarquer Heisuke a son professeur

Pendant un instant, Harada regarda son élève visiblement le plus exemplaire, et effectivement alors qu'il avait interrompu son cours, il vit ce fameux Saito continuer d'écrire. Sans même se rendre compte que toute l'attention s'était poser sur lui. Il continuait tout de même d'écrire, pris par la curiosité, le professeur roux alla derrière son élève et lis ce qu'il était en train de marquer sur sa feuille de papier. Le peu qu'il lit, il remarqua bien que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours de Maths qu'il était censé leur faire copier et écouter... Bien au contraire, cela avait plus l'aire d'être une lettre, une lettre d'amour supposa le professeur de Maths bien que de plus en plus curieux pris un air assez désoler ne supportant plus vraiment de parler dans le vide pendant son cours... Mais qu'est devenu les élèves propres sur eux, écoutant attentivement leurs professeurs? Sans doute un vieux et agréable souvenir. Harada attendit alors la fin du cours laissant libre cours aux élèves si perturber par la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain, toujours a ce moment de l'année, c'était un bordel dans les cours, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Ensuite après un long moment, la sonnerie retentit, c'était une libération pour ce pauvre professeur de Mathématiques.

Pendant le cours de Sport du professeur Shinpachi, c'était la même galère qu'en Mathématiques, ou peut-être pas... Effectivement le professeur lui même était dans tout ses états à cause du lendemain, il cherchait une copine à qui offrir ses chocolats. En fin de compte, il n'y avait pas réellement de cours de Sport. Okita lui continuait ses contemplations, et était toujours si regarder par la même fille. Saito resta dans son coin n'ayant eu aucune consignes par le prof, Heisuke lui faisait l'andouille,comme à son habitude avec le ballon de foot et donna un grand coup de pied, sûr de marquer cette fois ci, seulement... Il arriva droit sur Chizuru, qui en plus était la fille qu'il aimait, il serra les dents, mais par reflex la jeune fille s'était baisser les mains sur la tête pour se protéger. Okita en voyant la scène et remarqua que le ballon avait tout de même toucher quelqu'un explosa de rire, un rire peu discret, tout le monde s'était mis a regarder Okita, puis Heisuke qui avait plutôt l'aire paniquer, ensuite du côté de la demoiselle qui à tout de même éviter le coup, tous prirent le même regarde que le sportif raté, paniquer.

Chizuru regarda ensuite au dessus d'elle et remarqua le président du conseil des élèves, debout derrière elle, et le ballon dans ses mains, elle se releva brusquement et voulu s'excuser mais il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps. Il y avait de quoi paniquer, non seulement il était bien placer niveau hiérarchie du lycée, mais déjà d'avance avait un sale caractère. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux blond, on n'avait jamais le courage de le lui faire remarquer, ses yeux rouge était assez morbide, alors quand il s'énervait, c'était toujours la panique total. Et vu la marque qu'il avait à présent sur le visage, c'était la preuve même qu'il s'était pris le ballon mal lancer. Il fixa un moment le ballon et prit un aire d'une colère noir. Personne n'osait dire un mot, quand enfin le silence fût briser par le confrère du blond, pas plus grand que lui, d'une peau mat et le regard violet aux cheveux légèrement ondulé bleu attacher en une longue queue de cheval. Il le regarda.

-Euh... Kazama-san? Tout va bien? Demanda inquiet le mat aux yeux violet  
-Est ce que j'ai l'aire d'aller bien?... Lui demanda d'un air des plus coléreux le blond  
-Et bien... Vous êtes encore debout je présume que... Réfléchis Shiranui  
-BIEN SUR QUE NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN! coupant la parole en hurlant. Le cri de Kazama fit un écho dans le gymnase pourtant bien animée avant son arrivé. Le blond tendit le ballon au roux a côté de lui, et un "explose le" sortit de sa bouche froidement. Le roux aux yeux d'un bleu ciel s'exécuta et fît exploser le ballon puis s'excusa poliment à Heisuke ayant la mine triste de voir le ballon dans un si triste état. Chizuru n'eût pas eu le temps de s'excuser finalement et le professeur voulu punir le blond pour avoir abîmer le matériel et causer ainsi la perte de son cours.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le président du conseil des élèves que je peux laisser passer un tel comportement! Gronda Shinpachi  
-Mais qu'ai je donc réellement fait? Perturber le cours? demanda le Président du conseil des élèves provocateur  
-Exactement! Répondit le professeur  
-Il n'y a pas cours ici, alors veuillez cesser d'hausser autant la voix quand vous vous adresser ainsi à moi. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable, Shinpachi-sensei. Le menace Chikage. Sur ces paroles, Shinpachi ne sut plus quoi répondre, il avait entièrement raison, même s'il est professeur dans cet établissement, il était réputé pour être assez distrait, le Président du conseil des élèves pouvait trouver n'importe quel stratagèmes contre lui. Il préféra donc se taire sous le sourire satisfait du blond. Et le cours de Sport pris fin plus tôt que prévu, Shinpachi relâcha les élèves plus tôt.

Dans la cours, plusieurs élèves quittèrent le lycée finissant plus tôt, Okita s'apprêta a partir, mais la jeune fille sous son charme le rattrapa à temps et entama une discussion assez sérieuse, mais elle avait tout de même peur de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Alors? Je t'écoute? J'ai quand même remarquer que tu m'épiais depuis ce matin, Aurore, de quoi veux tu me parler? Lui demanda-t-il curieux  
-Okita-san... Je... Enfin... Demain c'est la St Valentin, et j'aurais aimer... Passer cette journée avec celui que mon coeur à choisit... Bégaya presque la jeune fille intimidée  
-Hum? Bonne idée choisis bien salut!  
-Eh? Okita-san? Mais attendez! je n'ai pas fini! Aurore l'attrapa par le bras avant de continuer. Okita-san écoutez moi! S'il vous plaît! Okita se retourna vers elle et en se penchant vers elle pour être a sa hauteur déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son geste mit le silence autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Le baiser dura un moment, Aurore toujours si surprise n'en revenait pas, elle était sans doute en plein rêve, elle se sentie voler dans les aires, et rougissait a ne plus l'apercevoir et son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle en ressentait des douleurs a la poitrine. Quand enfin il daigne se retirer et la regarder, elle avait a la fois honte, et était si heureuse. Elle rougissait encore alors qu'il eu un petit sourire ce silence, elle avait quand même un peu peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Eh bien? N'est ce pas la ce que tu attendais de moi? Maintenant peut-être enfin tu me tutoieras, les vouvoiement alors qu'on a le même âge, c'est pas super, et je n'aime pas, sa me tape sur les nerfs. C'est avec moi que tu veux passer ta journée de demain? Alors d'accord pour moi. Lui sourit-il  
-Euh... d'a-d'accord mais... Mais alors... Co-comment je dois vous euh! T'appeler? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
-J'ai un prénom tu sais? Comme tout le monde. Appel moi juste Souji.  
-d'accord, Souji-kun. Elle lui sourit timidement.  
-bah voilà, c'est bien mieux comme sa! Dis moi Aurore, j'y pense, ce soir le principale rentre plus tard et on est encore en début d'après midi, sa te dirais de rentrer avec moi? Ou tu dois vite rentrer? Lui demanda Okita d'un air plus qu'amical  
-Ah? Euh non je suis libre jusqu'à 20h chaque soir. Toute exciter de rester plus longtemps avec lui  
-oh très bien, alors tu peux rester avec moi jusque la! Suggéra le châtain  
-oui si tu veux. Lui répondit-elle le grand sourire aux lèvres. Aurore se crut de plus en plus dans un rêve, elle était invitée chez Okita Souji après qu'elle venait de recevoir un baiser de sa part, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle fit alors le chemin avec lui et passa son après-midi aux côté du châtain.

Du côté d'Heisuke, après s'être fait réprimander par le Président du conseil des élèves pour cette balle perdue mais qu'il a bien reçue, le jeune garçon se faisait à présent du soucis pour sa chère petite Chizuru, il n'avait pas pu s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur avec ce ballon, et en plus de savoir ce qui lui était arriver ce matin. Mais par surprise, il l'a vit en compagnie du professeur de Sport, Shinpachi-sensei était du genre coureur de jupon, il n'oserait quand même pas traîner avec sa petite amie? La il ne le laisserait pas faire, pris par la jalousie, il alla les rejoindre de ce pas bien déterminer a tirer cela au claire mais n'arriva pas à cacher son mécontentement. Il était quand même jaloux et limite possessif.

-Shinpachi-sensei! Qu'est ce que vous osez faire a Chizuru-chan?! Demanda le jeune agacer  
-Qui sa? Moi? Demanda innocemment le professeur de sport  
-Je viens de vous appelez vous il me semble! Rétorqua le plus petit  
-Je lui parle de ses aptitudes en Sport, c'est mon métier je suis quand même payer pour sa! Répondit-il un léger ressentiment en repensant a la façon que lui avait parler le blond plus tôt dans la journée  
-Heisuke-kun... appela doucement la fille concerner  
-je m'en fiche! ne vous approchez pas si près d'elle comme sa! Dit sèchement Heisuke jaloux. Après quelques minutes d'explications, Heisuke et Chizuru partirent ensembles finalement en laissant derrière eux Shinpachi. Pendant le chemin du retour ils parlèrent peu. Il décida de la raccompagner chez elle. Et finalement vint la discussion pour les explications du matin. Finalement, c'était Chizuru qui avait lancer le sujet timidement. Elle lui expliqua d'abord calmement ces réaction face aux messages, et Heisuke eût un petit rire en l'écoutant, la jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, il rigolait donc alors que c'était très sérieux, et Heisuke lui expliqua ensuite a son tour sa version de l'histoire. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait du changer le nom de Chizuru dans son portable parce que sa cousine l'embêtait et que la pauvre jeune fille serait mitrailler de questions parce qu'elle l'avait déjà croiser et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir trop embarrasser et lui jura que c'était ses messages a elle qu'il recevait comme sa, et comme preuve, il lui fit envoyer un message blanc et lui fît comparer les noms. En remarquant cela, Chizuru se sentait si bête de l'avoir réprimander de la sorte, la elle s'en voulait réellement et était toute gêner. Mais Heisuke lui pardonna facilement et tout en lui souriant la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et la laissa après un baiser du soir pour ensuite retourner chez lui et lui envoyer des SMS qu'il reçu vite les réponses soulager que finalement ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu.

Tandis que le Président du conseil des élève terminait son travail un peu plus tôt, il commença a rentrer chez lui, il ne prenait pas la peine de saluer ses camarades, c'était inutile pour lui. Arriver chez lui il lança a moitié son sac de cours a terre et commença a monter les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, mais la surprise fût immense quand il remarqua son professeur de littérature, Hijikata était rentrer chez lui. Et ce fût impossible qu'il ai été inviter, ses parents se moquait bien des études qu'il entreprenait. Alors que faisait-il ici? En haut des escaliers a l'attendre? Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un moment avant que le blond réagisse et continua de monter les escaliers. Il alla à sa rencontre et fronça les sourcils.

-que faîtes vous ici Hijikata-sensei? Demanda le blond bien curieux  
-Je me suis permis d'entrer. Répondit simplement le professeur de littérature  
-oui j'ai remarquer sa... Je suis assez surpris, je n'ai pas vu votre voiture garer.  
-c'est normal, je suis venu a pieds, et comme tes parents n'ont pas voulu me voir, je suis rester a te parler a toi.  
-qu'ai je fait de mal? Le blond croisa les bras en le regardant s'attendant a une dispute de la part de son professeur. Seulement, son professeur resta bien calme, ce qui était surprenant, cet homme était pourtant irritable, TRÈS irritable. c'était bien connu de tout les élèves et professeurs. Le blond le fixa, il n'obtint pas de réponse, juste le voir sourire. Il osait en plus de s'introduire chez le blond, de se moquer de lui pour une simple question poser. Hijikata continua de lui sourire

-mais tu n'as rien fais, je voulais juste discuter avec toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer tes parents pendant les réunions. Remarqua le brun  
-laissez tomber, mes parents et moi n'avons plus de contact, depuis que j'ai décider de prendre ma vie en main, eux sa ne leur a pas plus et ils m'ont mis de côté, depuis je fais ce que je veux tout seul. Lui explica-t-il d'un ton toujours provocateur  
-je vois, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entend des plaintes sur toi, et tu es très souvent absent pour mes heures de cours a moi. Pourquoi ces absences répéter? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire peu malicieux.  
-Parce que je ne m'intéresse pas a la littérature, et il s'avère que c'est la matière que vous enseignez malheureusement. Une pointe de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix comme pour le défier  
-quelle franchise, pas mal d'élèves n'oserait pas me parler ainsi. Le complimenta Hijikata  
-parce que ce ne sont que des imbéciles qui n'ont peur que parce que vous haussez vite la vois, sauf que moi voyez vous, je vaux bien mieux qu'eux. Se vanta-t-il  
-donc tu n'as pas peur de moi? Sourit le brun  
-Aucunement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tremblerais devant vous, vous êtes aussi pitoyable que les autres. Vous ne valez pas mieux pour moi. Commença-t-il a s'agacer.  
-c'est assez vexant tout sa. Mine ironiquement déçue. Hijikata se mit a regarder l'heure, il était à présent 20h et la nuit commençait a tomber. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et l'emmena avec lui en dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse, mais le président essaya de se défaire de son emprise, il détestait être traiter de la sorte. De plus, il lui serrait le bras, cette sensation d'être pris au piège était désagréable. Le professeur l'emmenait dehors et marchait sa commençait a devenir douteux, il était censé juste lui parler, l'élève commença a se poser de plus en plus de questions... Après près d'une heure de marche rapide, Hijikata lâcha le bras de son élève aux yeux rouge et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il commença a fumer devant lui. Kazama lui ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était un kidnapping sa! Il venait de se faire enlever par son professeur de littérature... La c'était a ne plus rien y comprendre...

-Hijikata-sensei! qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Où sommes nous? Vous ne m'avez pas emmener jusqu'à chez vous quand même? Commença a s'inquiéter le blond  
-exact, tu es perspicace, te voila devant ma maison, je vis seul, alors n'ai pas peur et tu peux entrer, seulement je n'aime pas fumer a l'intérieur, alors si tu veux, reste avec moi et on continu de parler. Répondit son professeur toujours l'aire simple.  
-Mais et mes parents?! Ils ne sont pas au courant! Essaya de se défendre l'élève  
-Tu as pourtant le droit de tout te permettre au lycée, alors tu peux aussi avoir le droit de te permettre de venir chez ton prof de littérature non? Kazama n'en revenait pas, la pour la première fois, il n'avait plus rien a répliquer, pourtant lui qui était si fier... Il s'est bien fait avoir, et puis c'était vrai, même si ses parents ne le voyait pas, qu'est ce qu'il s'en ficherait! Il pouvait être porter disparut si sa l'amusait, personne ne le chercherait. Il voulu parler mais une fois de plus son professeur l'agrippa au bras et l'emmena, a l'intérieur de la maison cette fois. L'élève était assez étonner et choquer, pour ne pas dire, dans la panique. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter chez quelqu'un, toujours cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il fixa Hijikata et ce dernier compris son mal aise. Il lui sourit et contre toute attente, le pris contre lui. Le blond ne sût plus du tout quoi faire... Le repousser? Ou l'enlacer? C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un contact pareil... Il restèrent un bon moment comme sa, puis le professeur brisa le silence en regardant l'heure.

-Dans une heure, c'est le 14 février, nous seront la St Valentin.  
-Vous avez une petite amie a attendre? Demanda-t-il n'ayant qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui  
-non, je n'ai personne, mais j'aimerais tant que la personne que j'aime me regarde au lieu de se cacher.  
-se cacher? Kazama avait bizarrement un peu peur de comprendre.  
-oui, la personne que j'aime se cache contre mon torse en ce moment.  
-quoi? demanda-t-il d'un air des plus choquer.  
-tu as bien compris, Kazama Chikage, Président du conseil des élèves, tu es l'homme que j'aime. Pris sous le choc, n'osant pas bouger, le blondinet resta sans voix. Son professeur venait à l'instant de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Hijikata pris un peu de recul et soulève le visage de son bien aimer par le menton pour déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres. Kazama sentit la chaleur de son professeur a ses lèvres, et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Hijikata approfondis doucement le baiser et aplatit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kazama après un moment d'hésitation entra dans son jeu et répondit a ses attentes. La nuit passèrent entre eux deux, et le lendemain pour se préparer a aller au lycée, le 14 février, Kazama attrapa son professeur par derrière et lui souhaita une joyeuse St Valentin, pour la première fois, il se sentait bien.

Okita se réveilla en retard aujourd'hui, pourtant Kondo l'aurait lever, il s'assit et se frotta la tête, il entendit du bruit a côté de lui, posa son regard vers la source du bruit et vit Aurore dévêtue. Il s'en souvenait à présent, la il avait été trop loin, et finalement elle n'avait pas été chez elle a l'heure et ils ont passer la nuit ensemble. Il se sentait idiot, il l'avait embrasser la veille par intérêt un baiser volé, c'était pas bien grave, mais la, c'est se faire passer pour un pervers et profiteur. Il le savait et la il s'en voulait, mais ce qui est fais, ne peux plus être changer, ce n'est pas d'elle dont il est amoureux. Il prit une feuille de papier et écrit un mot d'excuse et part pour le lycée malgré son retard. Arrivé, c'était déjà l'heure de la pause. Il prit donc son portable et chercha dans son répertoire la personne a qui il voulait confié ses sentiments. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez vous. Okita était bien décider a lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il avait pour cette personne. Il alla a son point de rendez vous un peu inquiet de peur qu'il soit rejeter, même si sa lui apprendra a faire cela a une fille qui l'aime. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment c'est arriver, mais il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était maintenant du passer. Il vît arriver l'homme calme et discret qu'était Saito et afficha un grand sourire content de le voir. Ils se saluèrent poliment. La tension était assez pesante sur le coup.

-Hajime-kun, je voulais te poser une question.  
-hum?  
-hier, pendant le cours de Maths, tu écrivais quoi? demanda Okita  
-une lettre.  
-pour qui cette lettre?  
-pourquoi je devrais te répondre? Demanda le violet d'un ton plus glacial. Okita sentit la tension monter encore d'un cran... Finalement, il ne savait pas si faire... Il était déçu sur ce coup, mais ne laissa pas tomber pour autant.

-Hajime-kun, aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin  
-oui et alors? Se posant de plus en plus de question, ne voyant pas où son camarade voulait en venir.  
-alors je dois dire a la personne que j'aime mes sentiments!  
-et? pourquoi tu me dis sa a moi?  
-tu es moins futé que tu en a l'aire... Hajime-kun, je suis amoureux de toi. Tu occupes toutes mes penser du matin au soir, et du soir au matin, je t'aime Hajime-kun. Lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle  
-... Souji... Surpris voulait l'en dissuader. Le châtain ne le laissa pas répondre et s'empara de ses lèvres. Et un peu plus loin, Aurore les avait vu. Alors qu'elle avait accouru pour parler a Okita, elle avait enfin tout compris, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, tout était faux. Elle en avait toutes les preuves maintenant. Mais forcer de la sorte, Saito le repoussa.

-Souji! Gronda Saito mécontent  
-pardon... S'excusa Okita  
-Okita-san... Alors c'est Saito dont vous êtes réellement amoureux... Compris la jeune femme blesser.  
-... oui. Répondit Okita dans un regret.  
-Je vois... Je m'excuse... Mais je dois faire signer mon mot d'absence... Sur ces dernières paroles, Aurore partit les yeux en larmes, elle avait été trahis, salis... Mais malgré tout, ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle ne lui en voulais pas. Saito voulu la retenir. Mais Okita l'en empêcha, après quelques minutes de silence, alors que la pause prenait fin, Saito lit la lettre qu'il avait écrit la veille, c'était un poème d'amour, et il était destiné à Aurore, sur ses paroles, le garçon aux yeux émeraude compris pourquoi il avait été repousser plus tôt, et lui demanda d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait avouer, d'oublier son baiser volé, de l'oublier lui. S'en voulant terriblement, il ne retourna pas en cours, et partit le plus loin possible, c'était la dernière fois qu'on entendis parler de lui.

Toujours ce fameux jour de la St Valentin, Harada s'apprêta a ranger ses affaires, et remarqua un froid terrible qui s'était installer depuis le début de la journée, il était seul, mais son élève, le plus douer en Mathématiques, et juste douer en Maths, restait toujours après les cours, il se confiait a son professeur, généralement de plaintes sur le Président du conseil des élèves qui passait son temps a le martyriser. Chaque jours, il n'en pouvait plus. Harada resta ce soir encore a l'écoute de son élève, mais ce soir, il ne parla pas du blond le martyrisant de toutes sortes de manières, ce soir, il lui parla de cette fichue journée de la St Valentin, il était bien content que ce soir, ce serait fini.

-Sérieusement, la St Valentin, sa rîmes a rien, c'est gonflant... Vous avez quelqu'un Harada-sensei a qui offrir des chocolats aujourd'hui?  
-Eh bien, comme tout les ans, c'est surtout Shinpachi-san qui me les dévore tous, et cette année encore, il a tout manger. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir de compagne a qui en offrir. Répondit le roux presque d'un air déçu.  
-c'est dommage, vous avez pourtant un bon physique. Avoua le bleu.  
-ah oui? Demanda-t-il taquin.  
-enfin je veux dire par la que si j'étais une fille comme sa dans la rue, bah je me promène et PAF la je vous vois, je fais connaissance avec vous et je tomberais sous votre charme. Shiranui essayait de rattraper sa gaffe trouvant n'importe quelles excuses.  
-ahahah! c'est gentil de me dire sa, tu es tomber sous mon charme de professeur de Mathématiques toi? Toujours d'un air taquin  
-hein? Paniqua l'élève  
-ne t'inquiète pas va, je plaisante. Le rassura-t-il  
-ah oui... Shiranui prit un air gêner sous les rires de son professeur. Il rougit de honte sur le coup, et finalement l'heure était venu pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il partit après avoir dit un au revoir a son professeur adorer, il avait ses préférences, d'où ses meilleures notes. Mais en rentrant, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Ses parents, et surtout son père ne l'accueillit pas vraiment comme il le fallait.

Harada sortit de sa douche après une vingtaine de minutes et repensait a cette fameuse fête des amoureux. Surtout qu'il en avait parler facilement avec son élève plus tôt dans la soirée. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il reçut un coup de téléphone, a cette heure ci, c'était sans doute Shinpachi, le sourire aux lèvres ne se doutant de rien, il le pris et décrocha et dit un petit "allô" d'un aire taquin. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le professeur de Sport qui était à l'autre bout du fil et personne ne répondait, il n'entendait que des reniflements, comme si l'on pleurait, instinctivement, c'était Shiranui qui venait aux penser du professeur roux. Inquiet, il posa les questions les plus importantes du genre "où es tu?" ou encore "tu n'es pas blesser?" L'adolescent répondait d'une voix si basse, pris par une grande inquiétude, ne lâcha pas son téléphone portable et couru, vêtu simplement de son peignoir, mais l'heure était grave, il couru dehors, pour le coup, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu son permis de conduire, il le chercha tout en continuant de lui parler au téléphone, jusqu'à ce que le crédit de l'élève s'estompe, l'appel s'arrêta mais le professeur venait d'arriver où il s'était réfugier, il le prit dans ses bras. pour le calmer, il le remarqua, Shiranui s'était enfuis après s'être fait violemment frapper par ses parents, refusant de le ramener comme sa, il l'emmena chez lui, et le laissa dormir dans ses bras. La nuit passa pourtant doucement, Shiranui était blesser par les coups violent que lui avait donner son père. Harada était contre ce genre de chose. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup pour son élève, malgré qu'il soit beaucoup à son écoute, il n'a jamais entendu parler que ses parents ou qui que ce soit le frappait. Voulait-il le cacher? Il fixa son élève allonger sur son lit, Shiranui n'osait même plus le regarder. Il avait honte du spectacle qu'il offrait a son cher professeur. Harada le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le forçait à le regarder en lui tournant le visage vers lui, lui tenant le menton, et tenta de le rassurer par de belles phrases. Mais le jeune était troubler de ce qui venait de se passer, n'arrivait pas à être à son aise. Le roux le compris vite, le trouvant touchant par son inquiétude, pris d'une pulsion posa délicatement un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune élève étonné par le geste de son professeur rougissant de honte. Le baiser entre eux fût de courte durer le roux ayant repris ses esprits s'arrêta net et s'excusa gener de s'êtrelaisser aller dela sorte, Shiranui reprit tendrement un second baiser qui fût répondu par Harada, laissant leurs gestes plus fort que la raison pour cette nuit là.

La nuit passer, Shiranui regardait avec un sourire son sauveur, il dormait paisiblement.

**Voilà la fin de l'histoire, pour ceux qui la connaissait, oui des choses ont été rajouter =) j'espère que cela vous ai plut! à bientôt!**


End file.
